


There Is More To Death Than Just Physical Death

by itsjaehan



Series: There Is More To Death [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accident, Drabble, Limb loss, Tumblr Prompt, short-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjaehan/pseuds/itsjaehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment comes when life makes you think if it's still worth living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is More To Death Than Just Physical Death

There was pain. A lot of it. He was surrounded by the color red. He heard screams come out of his own mouth - but he thought it didnt sound like him at all.  


There was panic all around him - a clutter, hurried actions that happened in such a flurry that he never caught wind of what was actually happening.

All he remembered was the color red.

Before anything else, we should go back to what happened earlier that day.  


Kuroo had been walking home from a grocery run when he heard the loud honking of a car behind him. It had been too late for him to move out of the way. Lights flashed before his eyes and next thing he knew, his surroundings smelled like burned rubber and leaking gasoline.  


And then there was the pain.

The car had ran half of him over and left his legs twisted all the way to Sunday. The pain - there were no words to describe it. Kuroo could only scream in horror as he looked at the sight that used to be his legs.

He had no ability to look into the future but at that point, he already knew.

There was no surviving this.

A mixture of fluids ran down his face - tears, blood, and whatever else a human could produce in hysterical panic. The rescue team had to hold him down and strap him down the stretcher to keep him from thrashing about.

He was in shock - they would often say.

He screamed, he cried, he even wished for death - but no. Pain kept him alive.  


The next thing he knew, he was being rolled into the emergency room and straight into the operating table. He knew what was going to happen and he hated it. Repeatedly, he asked for death. But life was too cruel to give him such a swift release.

The operation took only a few hours.  


Tetsurou Kuroo, third year student, class five, captain of the Nekoma boys’ volleyball team, had thankfully passed out by then.

When he woke up after several days of slumber, the light from his eyes were gone. The constant grin that occupied his lips were nowhere to be found. He felt wrong - his weight felt wrong. Who was he now, after the accident?

Kuroo pushed himself into a sitting position, aware that he was still stuck in the hospital, covered in that blasted hospital gown, on the hospital bed that might as well have been his bed for the morgue.

His fingers reached for the blanket that covered the rest of him - then stopped.  


He was scared.

He didnt want to see.

With trembling hands, he clutched the blanket and yanked them off him -  


And there was nothing.  


The tears came then - he didnt know what to expect, he should’ve. He knew, the moment that crashed into him, he knew that there was no way they could save all of them. And right now, he wished that they didnt save him at all.  


Anger fueled his tears more as his eyes caught sight of a wheelchair beside him. Hate made him seethe like never before. Never had he felt so strongly against anything before. With a cry, he reached for it and toppled it to the floor with a loud crash - along with him as he fell off the bed.

Kuroo slammed down the cold floor with a loud thud. His shoulder took more of his impact and he could feel his palms sting. At this point, he didnt care. He couldnt pick himself up - he couldnt even if he wanted to.

Tears still fell as he lay, crumpled on the ground.

People assumed death was breathing your last.

But at that moment, Kuroo knew, there was so much more than just physical death.

Realization hit then. Tetsurou Kuroo - son, student, and captain of a volleyball team - had died the moment he lost his legs.


End file.
